


Red Eyes, Black Love

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Amour à sens unique (?), Aïe mon coeur, Beaucoup de gros mots, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Haine à sens unique (?), Je ne m'en excuserai pas, M/M, Oui je tag kismesis dans une fic pokémon, Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, Unrequited Love, Vraiment beaucoup, Ça veut dire quelque chose ça ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il déteste ses yeux rouges. Il déteste les combats. Il déteste tout de lui.</p>
<p>Il n'aimera jamais personne autant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes, Black Love

Six heures.

Un rayon de soleil vient brûler mes paupières, me tirant de mon doux et profond sommeil. Un grognement peine à s’échapper de ma gorge sèche tandis que mes bras engourdis refusent catégoriquement de se bouger pour cacher ce rayon un peu trop audacieux qui me pique et se rajoute à un mal de crâne déjà présent.

Encore une putain de journée qui commence.

Après quelques douloureuses et longues secondes, je suis assez réveillé pour trouver la force de me retourner, tournant le dos à la fenêtre et à cette connerie de store mal fermé qui laisse passer des points lumineux ironiquement dirigés pile là où mes yeux se trouvaient un instant plus tôt. Je me laisse retomber sur le côté sans aucune douceur, trop endormi, trop crevé, trop mal à la tête pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que me rendormir.

Visiblement, il est pas d’accord.

Du moins je crois le comprendre au petit rire amusé qui sort de sa bouche et qui irrite mes oreilles, seule la fatigue me retenant de me relever et d’enfoncer mon poing dans son joli visage d’ange qui, je le sais, est tourné droit vers moi, avec un putain de sourire qui, même sans que je le voie, me met totalement hors de moi.  
Je tente de l’ignorer. Me rendormir ; me rendormir et oublier cet abruti et son regard que je sens rivé sur moi, ce regard moqueur qui n’attend qu’une chose : pouvoir croiser le mien pour y envoyer toutes les piques qu’il renferme, m’enfonçant toujours plus profond, me ridiculisant sans aucun remords. Ben qu’il aille se faire foutre, parce que j’ai pas l’intention d’ouvrir les yeux.

 

Je sens une main s’écraser sur le haut de ma tête, tirant doucement sur mes cheveux. Je pousse un grognement de rage et me dégage, fortement tenté par l’idée de me tourner à nouveau, quitte à me faire agresser par ce foutu rayon de soleil. Mais encore une fois, Red n’a pas l’air d’accord.

« Greeeeen… »

Le ton faussement mielleux fait bouillir mon cerveau de rage, et j’ouvre mes paupières d’un coup. Comme prévu, mon regard arrive droit sur ses pupilles rouge vif dans lesquelles je déverse toute la haine qu’un regard peut contenir. Comme prévu, toute cette colère ne l’atteint pas, ne l’effleure seulement pas. Comme prévu toujours, son regard supérieur m’écrase totalement, me transperce sans aucune sorte de pitié, me rappelant douloureusement à quel point tout ce que je peux faire est totalement vain face à lui.

Bon sang qu’est-ce que je hais ce type.  
Je le hais, je le hais,  je le hais.

 

La colère a fini par me réveiller, et je me redresse, plus que désireux de m’éloigner le plus loin possible de cet enfoiré et de son _putain_ de sourire. À peine debout, je sens ma vision se troubler et je dois faire un effort phénoménal pour ne pas m’effondrer, tandis que mon crâne me brûle comme si un de ces horribles singes de cirque était en train de frapper ses cymbales à l’intérieur – avec un grand sourire, histoire de bien me faire chier.

Je sens le regard de Red brûler mon dos nu tandis que je cherche à tâtons où j’ai bien pu envoyer mon t-shirt hier soir. Je le retrouve sous le lit. Bordel, comment est-ce qu’il est arrivé jusque-là, c’est pas possible ! Poussant un nouveau grognement, j’enfile ce dernier, peu enclin à laisser l’autre enfoiré derrière me reluquer plus longtemps.

Je le hais.

 

« Quoi, tu t’en vas déjà ? »

Je grince les entends en entendant sa voix, et ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. J’ignore le petit rire qui s’échappe de ses lèvres, et claque la porte derrière moi sans même lui adresser un regard. Il sait, de toute façon, que d’ici une heure je serai revenu. J’aimerais bien me barrer, le laisser sans nouvelles, disparaître complètement comme il l’a fait lui, et le planter là, comme un con. Sauf qu’il sait que je peux pas faire ça. Il le _sait_ , et c’est bien pour ça qu’il peut se foutre de moi comme ça.

Qu’est-ce que je le hais, sérieux. Je le hais, et c’est chiant. C’est vraiment affreux de haïr quelqu’un et de l’aimer en même temps. C’est à s’en donner des claques, à se cogner la tête contre un mur. Je le hais, et c’est chiant, parce que je l’aime, et j’y peux rien.

***

Je claque la porte de mon appart derrière moi, jetant mes clés sur la table, laissant mon manteau tomber par terre sans prendre la peine de l’accrocher quelque part. D’abord, prendre une douche. Ensuite, mettre des vêtements propres.

Il sait que j’ai un appart ici. Il le sait, mais il a quand même été réserver une putain de chambre d’hôtel alors qu’il sait pertinemment que je déteste ça. En fait, non. Il l’a fait _parce que_ je déteste ça. Parce que c’est juste un enfoiré de sadique qui trouve son plaisir en m’emmerdant, et qu’il fera tout pour me rendre la vie horrible. Comme hier, quand il a débarqué comme ça, comme si de rien n’était. Comme s’il ne m’avait pas laissé sans aucune putain de nouvelle pendant deux ans, sans même me prévenir qu’il partait, ni me dire où il allait.

Je me fais pourtant pas d’illusions. C’est pas la première fois qu’il le fait, aussi sûr qu’il le refera. J’ai beau m’y attendre, j’ai beau savoir qu’il n’y a qu’une seule chose qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête, qu’une seule, et qu’il ne reste aucune place pour quoi que soit d’autre… J’ai beau savoir, ça me fait quand même putain de _mal_.

 

Je sors de la douche, enfouis mon visage dans ma serviette chaude. Ça n’a pas vraiment aidé, et j’ai encore l’odeur de Red sur moi. Je sais qu’elle me quittera pas. Je pourrais passer ma journée à frotter tous les recoins de mon corps au savon, son souvenir resterait ancré bien profond dans mon cerveau. Comme si elle s’était imprégnée dans toutes les fibres de mon être, profondément sous ma peau. Je me regarde dans le miroir, grimaçant devant tous les bleus – et _autres marques_ – que cet enfoiré m’a laissé. Ça non plus, ça partira pas de sitôt.

C’est comme si ça le faisait marrer de me torturer. Il s’incruste dans mon quotidien, laisse des affaires chez moi, fait tout pour que je me souvienne bien de lui, pour que je ne pense qu’à lui. Puis un matin il se barre, il disparaît, il me laisse comme ça, comme si j’étais rien. Et moi je peux rien faire d’autre que rester là, avec ce putain de mal-être, cette inquiétude permanente de pas savoir s’il compte revenir un jour, s’il ne m’a pas carrément oublié. Incapable d’avancer, de passer à autre chose. Après ces deux ans, j’aurais pu commencer à me faire à l’idée. À me résigner, à essayer de vivre quand même, de trouver un semblant de bonheur ailleurs, même si ce sera jamais pareil. Au moins j’aurais pas à souffrir comme ça. Mais non, lui, il est revenu. Il est revenu, et moi je suis retourné vers lui, comme un insecte écervelé qui foncerait droit vers une lumière, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça lui brûlera les ailes et le laissera agoniser des heures au sol, souffrant et souffrant encore – et lui me regarde souffrir, refuse de m’achever.

Le pire, je crois, c’est que je sais même pas s’il fait ça exprès, par pur sadisme, ou s’il ne s’en rend pas compte. Ironiquement, le deuxième cas serait celui qui me ferait le plus mal. C’est pourtant le plus probable.

 

Y’a qu’une seule chose dans ma tête, et c’est Red. Même si j’essaie de m’intéresser à autre chose, même si parfois j’y arrive, il reste toujours présent, prenant toute la place comme un putain de parasite qui refuserait de laisser passer quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Pour Red, c’est pareil, y’a qu’une seule chose qui compte pour lui. Sauf que c’est pas moi. Ha. Moi, je suis en arrière-plan, fourré dans un coin de son cerveau comme un vieux t-shirt qu’on envoie au fond de son tiroir, et un jour on le sort par hasard et si on n’a rien d’autre à se mettre, on se dit que pourquoi pas, allez, pour changer.  
Non, dans la tête de Red, y’a vraiment qu’une seule chose qui compte, et c’est ses putain de Pokémon.

 

Je le sais, et je l’ai toujours senti, au fond. Depuis qu’on est gamins, depuis cette époque où j’allais squatter chez lui, parce qu’on était les seuls enfants dans notre village et qu’il y avait rien d’autre à faire ; et je le trouvais les yeux rivés sur son écran de télé, à regarder des matchs à la télé. C’était même pas la peine de lui parler alors. Au bout d’un moment, il lèverait simplement les yeux, lâcherait un « ah, t’es là ? » prononcé sans enthousiasme, juste pour la forme. Quand il était pas devant la télé, il lisait des bouquins sur les Pokémon. Et quand il n’avait rien d’autre à faire, quand il ne restait plus rien pour l’occuper, il parlait de Pokémon, de combats, de stratégies.  
Et moi, ça me dérangeait pas. Parce que j’étais un gamin, que moi aussi, comme tous les autres, je voulais entraîner des Pokémon. Parce que c’était cool, parce que c’était la classe, qu’on voulait devenir comme les Champions qu’on voyait à la télé, qu’on collectionnait des autocollants des Dresseurs célèbres en se disant qu’un jour, nous aussi, on sera connu, qu’on aura des posters à notre effigie, qu’on inscrira notre nom dans les archives aux côtés de tous les grands.

J’ai pas réalisé que c’était pas pareil, pour lui. Je comprenais pas, quand je voyais ses yeux briller, quand ses mains tremblaient d’excitation quand il parlait. Je pensais que c’était juste un gamin un peu trop passionné. J’étais pas encore capable de comprendre, je l’ai compris que plus tard, bien plus tard – trop tard – à quel point tout ça, ça l’obsédait. On était partis de chez nous l’année de nos dix ans. On avait reçu un Pokémon, et on avait commencé à voyager. J’aurais aimé voyager avec lui, mais je lui aurais jamais avoué. J’étais encore qu’un gamin, et j’étais trop fier. Même maintenant, cette foutue fierté qui me dégoûte et me fait mal, je peux pas m’en débarrasser.

 

Je sais plus trop à quel moment je me suis rendu compte que je l’aimais. Peut-être que je l’avais toujours su. Il m’avait toujours un peu fasciné, avec ses yeux rouges qui vous fixent comme s’ils vous transperçaient. Avec son air supérieur, son sourire moqueur. Je l’ai toujours détesté pour ça, mais en même temps, je le respectais. Je le traitais de minable, mais au fond, je savais très bien qu’il était plus doué que moi. Je le prenais de haut, trouvait des excuses bidon pour expliquer mes défaites, me vantait de chaque petite chose infime que je savais et pas lui. Ça me mettait en rogne, parce qu’au fond je voyais bien que tout ça, ça lui passait complètement à côté. Quoi que je puisse lui dire, quoi que je fasse, il revenait toujours vers moi. « Green, on fait un match ? » Même quand je le rabaissais, même quand je le frappais, il avait toujours ce sourire de crétin. Je voulais le battre, je voulais qu’il reconnaisse ma valeur. J’avais pas encore compris à quel point c’était vain, à quel point ce genre de chose, il s’en foutait. Je l’ai compris après, mais c’était trop tard.

 

Les années ont passé, et je me suis amélioré. Je me suis fait un nom, j’ai remporté des Badges. Mais à chaque fois que je le dépassais, Red me rattrapait aussitôt. Si j’accomplissais quelque chose, Red faisait encore plus fort. Si je capturais un Pokémon rare, Red se ramenait avec un machin légendaire. On a continué ce petit jeu, cette rivalité vaine – vaine, parce que j’étais le seul à m’en soucier. Je voulais toujours aller plus loin. Je lisais des bouquins sur la stratégie, je cherchais à me faire une équipe équilibrée, j’entraînais mes Pokémon jour et nuit. Ça a porté ses fruits, et j’ai fini Maître. Mais pas bien longtemps. Red m’a battu, comme il m’avait toujours battu.

J’ai continué à m’accrocher à cette stupide rivalité malgré tout. J’ai voyagé ailleurs, je me suis encore plus entraîné. Je ne pensais à rien d’autre qu’à le battre, et faisais tout ce qu’il fallait pour ça. C’était débile, et ça l’est encore. J’aimais même pas les combats au final. En fait, au bout d’un moment, je me suis même mis à les détester. Pourtant j’ai continué d’en faire, encore et encore. Puis je voyais Red, et on faisait un match. Et il me battait, alors je retournais m’entraîner. J’ai fini par comprendre que je voulais juste voir Red, et que si je faisais tout ça, c’était uniquement pour que lui, me voit. Tout le reste, je m’en foutais.  
Ça faisait six ans qu’on était partis de chez nous, et un jour, alors que je l’avais croisé quelque part au milieu de nulle part, je lui ai balancé que je l’aimais. Il m’a pas répondu, ça l’a même fait marrer que je lui sorte ça. Il m’a dit qu’il le savait depuis longtemps, et que j’étais con de m’en rendre compte moi-même que maintenant. Puis il m’a défié en combat, m’a battu, et s’est barré. Il a explosé mon cœur en même temps que mon équipe, et m’a laissé sur le bord de la route sans se retourner.

 

Les choses ont pas changé après ça. J’ai continué de voyager, sauf que cette fois c’est moi qui suivais Red. J’essayais de deviner où il allait aller ensuite, où je pourrais le croiser. Ça marchait pas toujours, mais parfois j’arrivais à le trouver. Enfin, c’est plutôt lui qui me trouvait. Je crois qu’il me voyait surtout comme un adversaire à sa hauteur, un type de son niveau, contre qui il pouvait combattre sans trop s’ennuyer.

Parfois, il restait plusieurs jours avec moi. On restait dans la même ville pendant un tournoi, ou on voyageait ensemble sur les routes. Lorsque je commençais à faiblir, parce que merde, j’avais envie de le voir, pas d’entraîner ces putain de bestioles, il disparaissait sans préavis. Alors fallait que je reprenne l’entraînement, que je capture des Pokémon rares, que j’élabore des stratégies originales. Tout pour qu’il me trouve un minimum intéressant, et alors il revenait vers moi, son sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il ne le disait pas, mais son regard suffisait à me faire comprendre ce qu’il pensait. « Alors, ça y est ? T’es devenu assez fort pour que je m’ennuie pas avec toi ? »

Au final j’étais que ça, une _distraction_. Un putain de passe-temps, quand il trouvait personne d’autre pour assouvir son obsession des combats de Pokémon à la con. C’était par distraction aussi qu’on a couché ensemble la première fois, et les suivantes. Parce que c’était pas aussi bien que ses putains de combats – non, ça, rien ne pouvait les égaler – mais que c’était bien quand même. Mais pas parce qu’il m’aimait. Ou alors il m’aimait, mais pas autant que sa stupide passion, donc au final ça changeait rien.

 

On est restés ensemble un an. Red était incapable de rester quelque part trop longtemps, alors on faisait que voyager, mais je m’en foutais. Je voulais juste rester avec lui, même si je le détestais – même si je le déteste toujours –, même si j’avais mal à la poitrine à en crever à chaque fois que je voyais cette étincelle de passion briller dans ces yeux, pour autre chose que pour moi. Parfois j’avais envie de le frapper, de lui arracher ses maudits yeux rouges, d’abattre mon poing sur sa figure jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus se relever. Je le détestais tellement, détestais son sourire, détestais voir son putain de regard quand il m’embrassait, parce que je savais très bien à quoi il pensait dans ces moments-là, et c’était _pas à moi_. Je détestais ces Pokémon, ces combats, ce monde qui le captivait à ce point. J’aurais voulu prendre ses Poké Balls et les balancer dans une rivière, mais je l’aurais pas fait. Déjà parce que ça aurait servi à rien, parce qu’il en aurait juste capturé de nouveaux. Ensuite, parce que si je faisais ça, je sais que je ne le reverrai plus. Jamais. Et ça, je peux pas. Plutôt mourir. Ouais, plutôt crever.

Un matin, comme ça, Red s’était barré. On avait passé la nuit dans un hôtel miteux, et le lendemain, il restait plus que moi dans le lit. J’ai attendu comme un con pendant une semaine, puis je suis parti. Je savais pas trop où aller. À vrai dire, j’étais paumé. Mais je pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Je pouvais pas tourner la page, parce que Red avait déjà laissé une marque indélébile dans mon cœur. Ma haine et mon amour pour lui avaient bouffé tout ce qu’il pouvait y avoir en moi, et chaque jour passé sans lui, à le maudire autant qu’à le désirer, ces deux émotions grandissaient jusqu’à prendre toute la place, s’entrechoquant ou se mêlant. Je voulais revoir Red, et je savais ce qu’il fallait que je fasse pour ça. Alors je me suis remis à m’entraîner, toujours plus dur, y passant mes journées, dormant à peine parfois. On m’a proposé un poste de Champion d’Arène près de notre ville natale, et j’ai accepté.

 

Je ne suis plus Champion à présent. J’ai arrêté quand Red est revenu, un an et demi après. Il est revenu comme il était parti, sans prévenir. Il m’a jamais dit ce qu’il était parti faire, ni où il était allé. J’ai fini par l’apprendre de quelqu’un d’autre, qu’il était parti s’entraîner dans une putain de montagne paumée quelque part, attendant qu’on vienne le défier. Je sais honnêtement pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, j’arrive pas à comprendre ses délires. De toute façon, même si je pouvais comprendre, ça changerait rien. Une fois qu’il est fixé sur quelque chose, y’a pas moyen de le faire changer d’avis.

J’ai arrêté de compter les fois où Red disparaissait. Parfois quelques jours, parfois plusieurs mois. Mais là, c’était la première fois qu’il s’en allait pendant aussi longtemps. Cette fois, je ne veux même pas savoir où il est allé. Je m’en fous. J’ai arrêté de me poser toutes ces questions. Quand il est plus là, je me contente de l’attendre. C’est pas que j’aie pas essayé de passer à autre chose, j’y arrive juste pas. Je ne peux rien aimer plus fort que je l’aime, et je ne peux rien haïr plus fort que je le hais.

Je déteste toujours autant les combats Pokémon, et je passe toujours autant de temps à m’entraîner. Ma vie est un putain d’enfer, mais hé, qu’est-ce que vous voulez que j’y fasse ?

 

J’enfile mes chaussures et attrape mes clés avant de quitter de nouveau mon appartement. Je regarde l’heure sur ma montre, hésite à retourner à l’hôtel… Non, il l’a sans doute déjà quitté. Il est encore tôt, j’imagine qu’il doit être dehors. Sur un chemin… Non, plutôt dans la forêt. Là où ça grouille de Pokémon à cette heure matinale. Ouais, j’ai appris à le connaître.

Je ne le cherche d’ailleurs pas bien longtemps, à peine vingt minutes, avant de le trouver. Comme je le pensais, il était bien dans la forêt à côté de la ville, penché vers les branches d’un arbre, réfléchissant à je ne sais quelle stratégie farfelue qu’il pourrait utiliser dans un match. Je soupire en m’avançant pour lui faire comprendre que je suis là, mais il ne se tourne pas tout de suite vers moi. Soupirant à nouveau, je m’assois sur une souche d’arbre.

« Tu comptes rester combien de temps, cette fois ? »

J’attends un peu sa réponse, qu’il finit par me donner, me regardant avec un sourire amusé.

« J’sais pas.  
\- Ouais, j’aurais dû me douter. Pas comme si je t’aurais cru si tu m’avais répondu, de toute façon.  
\- Quoi, t’es vexé que je sois parti la dernière fois ?  
\- …Non. »

Non, je suis pas vexé. Je suis habitué. L’amertume dans mes paroles est juste le résultat d’une dizaine d’années à le haïr au point de l’aimer, et à l’aimer au point d’en souffrir. Et à souffrir au point de le haïr, refermant cette putain de boucle qui résume plutôt bien à quel point mon existence est stupide.

« Green… »

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom et fixe mon regard sur Red, qui se rapproche de moi, son habituel air supérieur sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Je grogne. Si tu veux un combat, compte pas sur moi. Pas que ça à foutre. Pas envie, même.  
\- De quoi t’as envie, alors ? »

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, l’enflammant de toute la haine puisée en moi. Je le hais, bordel, qu’est-ce que je le hais.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. »

Un petit haussement d’épaules. Un sourire en coin. Putain, ce que je le hais.

« Ouais, je sais.  
\- Tu sais, mais tu peux pas me le donner, c’est ça ? Non, peu importe. Je veux pas savoir.  
\- Sois pas comme ça. Tu sais que je tiens à toi.  
\- Quand tu te souviens que j’existe. Et encore…  
\- Hé, je suis là aujourd’hui, non ? T’es jamais content.  
\- Non. Et je te hais.  
\- Et tu m’aimes.  
\- Et je t’aime ouais. Pas que ça t’importe beauc- »

Je n’ai pas le temps de finir, interrompu par sa main qui tire mon bras pour me faire lever. Il m’énerve. Mais j’avais pas envie de continuer de parler, de toute façon. Je le laisse se rapprocher de moi, plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je le laisse s’amuser à mordiller ces dernières, balader sa main dans mon dos. Au début j’essaie de rester de marbre. De contenir ma haine, parce que ce genre de pulsion finirait par nous amener à faire des _choses_ ici en pleine forêt, et j’ai pas très envie. De contenir mon amour, parce que j’aime pas céder face à Red, parce qu’encore une fois je vais tout lui pardonner, et que je vais souffrir.

J’échoue dans cette dernière catégorie. Je ferme mes yeux, ouvre ma bouche, laisse la langue de Red venir jusqu’à la mienne, et laisse ma conscience dériver totalement, en même temps que mon ventre et ma poitrine se réchauffent. Mes bras vont enlacer Red par automatisme plus qu’autre chose, et je le sens faire de même, et…

Et j’envoie chier la logique, mon cerveau, et tout le reste du monde, parce que merde, il peut gagner et je peux perdre, quand il m’embrasse comme ça, j’ai envie de dire que je m’en fous.

 

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes, et ses deux pupilles rouges sont rivées sur moi. Son regard veut tout dire. Il sait qu’il a gagné. Il sait qu’il a gagné, et il me le montre. Il m’enfonce, m’écrase, me rappelle à quel point il est meilleur que moi ; à quel point je ne suis rien sans lui.

Il a gagné, et j’ai perdu. C’est aussi simple que ça. Comme un de ces stupides combats, sauf que là c’est ma vie. Et pas moyen de revenir en arrière.

« Red. Ne t’en va plus.  
\- Promis. »

Menteur.

« Reste avec moi cette fois.  
\- Oui. »

Menteur.

« Je te suivrai, d’accord ? Alors ne pars pas sans moi.  
\- D’accord. »

Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Enfoiré de menteur.

Et abruti de cœur qui continue à y croire quand même.

« Je t’aime.  
\- Moi aussi. »

Putain d’yeux rouges magnifiquement détestables.

« Green. On fait un combat ? »

 

FIN


End file.
